The present invention relates to a biological information monitoring apparatus (so-called a bedside monitor or a central monitor) which receives biological information measured by a biological information detecting unit attached to the patient, directly from the biological information detecting unit or via a network, and which displays the biological information on a displaying unit, and particularly to a biological information monitoring apparatus which displays a vital alarm that is output in abnormality of the biological information, or a technical alarm that is output in abnormality of the biological information monitoring apparatus, a sensor, or the measurement environment, on a displaying unit, and which, after the vital alarm or the technical alarm is displayed, can display responding information that corresponds to the vital alarm or the technical alarm, on the displaying unit.
As a biological information monitoring apparatus which displays biological information that is obtained by processing a detection signal detected from a living body, on a displaying unit, JP-A-2003-220045 discloses a patient monitoring system which includes: a non-invasive cardiac output sensor being capable of acquiring a signal from a patient indicative of blood flow through a heart of the patient; a multi-lead electrocardiogram (ECG) sensor including a plurality of ECG electrodes capable of acquiring a plurality of ECG signals from the patient; and a patient monitor console including an analysis module being coupled to the non-invasive cardiac output sensor and to the multi-lead ECG sensor and processing the signal from the patient indicative of blood flow to produce a value pertaining to cardiac output, and a display being coupled to the analysis module and displaying the value pertaining to cardiac output and an ECG waveform generated based on the ECG signals.
The paragraph 0032 of JP-A-2003-220045 discloses as follows.
“A top level ICG menu 300 as shown in FIG. 4 is displayed. The top level. ICG menu 300 comprises a patient information button 302, a fast look button 304, a secondary parameters button 306, a limits button 308, a trends button 310, a help button 312, a waveform button 314, a speed button 316, a signal quality button 318, a beat average button 320, a change normals button 322, and a check leads button 324.”
As an alarm for abnormality of a measured value, the paragraph 0039 of JP-A-2003-220045 discloses as follows.
“If an operator input is received selecting the limits button, then a limits menu is displayed. The limits menu permits the operator to adjust alarm limits for TFC and CI. High and low limits can be adjusted for both parameters. The current limit settings are shown in an information window, and the current value of that parameter for the monitored patent is also shown using arrows. As long as that value remains between the high and low limits, there will be no alarm. Should a limit be exceeded, an alarm will occur.”
FIG. 8, which corresponds to FIG. 4 of JP-A-2003-220045, includes the help button 312 in a display screen. The paragraph 0041 of JP-A-2003-220045 discloses as follows.
“If the help button 312 is selected and an operator input is received, then the help information windows are displayed.”
The help information window 370 of FIG. 9, which corresponds to FIG. 10 of JP-A-2003-220045, includes a display of
“GETTING STARTED
CONFIRM ADEQUATE SKIN PREPARATION!                SHAVE HAIR AT SENSOR SITES.        MAKE SURE SKIN IS CLEAN AND THOROUGHLY DRY.        
Orient ICG Sensors with Heart Designation Closest to the PATIENT'S HEART.
VERIFY ICG R and L CABLE BUNDLES CORRESPOND TO THE PATIENT'S ANATOMIC R AND L SIDES.
ENTER REQUIRED PATIENT INFO INCLUDING HEIGHT, WEIGHT, AGE AND SEX.
CONFIRM SOURCE FOR MAP, CVP, AND PAW VALUES VIA THE PATIENT INFO MENU.”, and icons of “NEXT WINDOW” and “CLOSE WINDOW” are displayed in the help information window 370.
Moreover, the help information window 372 of FIG. 10, which corresponds to FIG. 11 of JP-A-2003-220045, includes a display, which includes the graphic illustration, of
“PROPER SENSOR PLACEMENT
NECK: PLACE NECK SENSORS VERTICALLY ALONG THE SIDES OF THE NECK DIRECTLY BELOW THE EAR LOBE.
THORAX: PLACE THE SUPERIOR THORACIC SENSOR IN LINE WITH THE XIPHOID PROCESS ON EITHER SIDE OF THE THORAX ALONG THE MID-AXILLARY LINE.
SENSOR PAIRS MUST BE POSITIONED DIRECTLY OPPOSITE EACH OTHER.”, and icons of “NEXT WINDOW”, “PREVIOUS WINDOW”, and “CLOSE WINDOW” are displayed in the help information window 372.
Furthermore, the help information window 374 of FIG. 11, which corresponds to FIG. 12 of JP-A-2003-220095, includes a display of
“HELP FOR ICG MONITORING
PROBLEM: PARAMETER VALUE DISPLAYS X.
SOLUTIONS: VERIFY PATIENT INFO HAS BEEN ENTERED, INCLUDING HEIGHT, WEIGHT, AGE, SEX, A SOURCE FOR MAP AND VALUES FOR CVP AND PAW.
PARAMETER INPUT VALUES MAY BE OUT OF RANGE.
PROBLEM: POOR SIGNAL QUALITY
SOLUTIONS: MINIMIZE PATIENT MOVEMENT AND TALKING AS THEY MAY AFFECT DATA QUALITY.
CHECK ICG LEAD INTEGRITY INCLUDING SENSOR GEL AND CABLE CONNECTIONS.
SELECT A SIGNAL QUALITY OPTION THAT DISPLAYS THE BEST WAVEFORM AND SIGNAL STRENGTH INDICATORS.”, and icons of “NEXT WINDOW” and “CLOSE WINDOW” are displayed in the help information window 374.
In the patient monitoring system disclosed in JP-A-2003-220045, in response to an alarm for abnormality of a measured value and selection of the help button in the display screen, the help information window is displayed on the screen. The help information window is displayed in a so-called wizard format in which the user selects one of the icons of “NEXT WINDOW”, “PREVIOUS WINDOW”, and “CLOSE WINDOW” to select a display screen desired by the user. A close relationship is not established between the alarm generated by abnormality of the measured value or the like and the help information window displayed on the screen.
A biological information monitoring apparatus has a function of, as an alarm for abnormality occurring in a detection signal detected from the living body of the patient by the apparatus, the apparatus body unit, a sensor attached to the patient, or the like, generating a visual and/or auditory alarm. However, the alarm indicates only the present situation, and the apparatus does not generate a message in which the past alarm generating situation is considered, and which is different from the alarm.
As abnormality occurring in the body unit of the biological information monitoring apparatus or a sensor attached to the patient, in, for example, an SpO2 probe or ECG electrode which is a sensor, particularly, there sometimes occurs a phenomenon such as that, when the patient moves because of rolling over during measurement, the contact state is temporarily impaired, or that, after the sensor is once detached, the sensor is immediately returned to its original state. As abnormality in the measurement environment, for example, there are a state where, when a measured biological signal is wirelessly transmitted, an interruption of the radio wave or a failure of reception occurs, and a phenomenon in which the contact impedance of an electrode is increased and noises enter the signal.
Also in such a case, it is detected that abnormality occurs in the body unit of the apparatus, the sensor, or the measurement environment, and a visual and/or auditory alarm is generated as a technical alarm.
In the case where the contact state is temporarily impaired when the patient rolls over during measurement, or, after the sensor is once detached, the sensor is immediately returned to its original state, however, it is not always necessary that a medical person who monitors the patient through the biological information monitoring apparatus in a nurse's station goes to a medical ward of the patient, but the case where the contact state is temporarily impaired or detachment temporarily occurs cannot be distinguished from that where the sensor state is immediately returned to its original state.
According to improvement of the medical technology and advancement of medical equipment, a medical person is requested not only to have extensive knowledge but also to rapidly respond to an alarm. It can be assumed that, when an alarm is generated, an inexperienced medical person cannot decide how to respond to the alarm, or cannot know the cause of the alarm.